


Haunted

by TitiaBunny



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Demon!AU, Hyunlix, Lendaurbana!au, M/M, Paralisia Do Sono, YMSKSProject
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25961416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitiaBunny/pseuds/TitiaBunny
Summary: Assobie durante a noite e sua localização será exposta, uma sombra passará perto de você e a temperatura irá cair. Ao dormir, sentirá uma respiração pesada em sua nuca, se for quente, aguarde pela morte, se for fria, o demônio da paralisia do sono será sua melhor companhia.HyunLix | YMSKS
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Haunted

**Author's Note:**

> Olá!
> 
> Esse não é o tipo de fic que estou acostumada a fazer, sempre faço algo mais erótico ou fluffy, contudo resolvi me arriscar e me diverti bastante no processo.  
> Espero que gostem! E já peço desculpas aos amantes de terror/horror e suspense, porque isso ta bem leve!
> 
> Boa leitura!

[ ](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/haunted-19830284)

Lendas existem por um motivo. Seja como uma forma que as pessoas usam para justificar coisas, ou para evitar certos comportamentos, ou até mesmo como algo para os manterem vivos, algo para se ter fé. Nunca dei muita importância quando minha avó dizia para os meus primos não assobiarem depois que o sol se punha. Pensava ser besteira, história para boi dormir, algo do tipo, apenas para nos obrigar a sermos mais silenciosos pela noite. Não sou um adolescente muito esperto, ainda que alguns de meus amigos repetissem as palavras da minha avó, eu arrisquei. Assobiei em uma noite qualquer, estando sozinho em meu apartamento, tentando me sentir menos solitário no ambiente enquanto cozinhava.

Eu corria em meio a escuridão, sentia a presença logo atrás de mim, junto à respiração fria em minha nuca. Queria gritar, contudo minha boca não se abria e minha voz tampouco sairia, como se houvesse uma bola em minha garganta e cola em meus lábios secos. Meu coração batia forte e rápido contra a caixa torácica, pesando meu peito e fazendo-o doer. Abri os olhos assim que senti uma mão em meu ombro, contudo não consegui virar e a respiração fria em minha nuca continuava, ainda que eu tivesse acordado do pesadelo. Tentava buscar a calma, pensando em coisas felizes e tranquilas, como as ondas quebrando na faixa de areia das praias de Sidney. A tela do meu celular, que estava carregando ao lado da minha cama, acendeu e concentrei-me nela até que eu conseguisse sair daquele transe, virando a cabeça lentamente para a direção da respiração fria, sentindo o calor abandonar o meu corpo e o suor frio escorrer por minha pele ao notar uma sombra diferente da minha ao meu lado, sendo projetada na parede.

A silhueta masculina refletida como um desenho negro na parede branca mostrava um rapaz magro deitado ao meu lado, com a cabeça apoiada em uma das mãos. Juntei o resto da pouca coragem que tinha, sentindo todo o meu corpo gelar, terminei de me virar, encarando face a face o homem em minha cama e sentindo um bolo se formar em minha garganta, junto ao grito que queria dar, ao notar apenas o vazio. A sombra não estava mais na parede e a luz do celular havia se apagado. Contudo, a respiração fria continuava em minha nuca, assim como o calor que era emanado do outro corpo. Quente demais para o ar frio que expelia pelo nariz e próximo demais ao meu corpo para que eu pudesse relaxar. Não peguei no sono novamente, sentindo o ar gelado a cada instante pelo resto da madrugada, até que o sol, enfim, começou a nascer e a presença se foi.

Não sabia que aquela seria apenas a primeira aparição do rapaz. Pelo menos três vezes na semana ele aparecia, derrubava coisas em minha cozinha ou batia a porta do banheiro, além de deixar-me acordado pela longa noite por conta dos pesadelos e de sua própria presença quente demais para a respiração gélida. Passei a sempre deixar uma luz acessa em meu quarto, passando boa parte dessas madrugadas a observar a silhueta sombreada em minha parede. Uma silhueta muito bela para uma presença tão assustadora.

— Não conseguiu dormir de novo? — O loiro ao meu lado questionou, roubando uma de minhas batatas fritas no saquinho de papel da lanchonete em que estamos. Toda quinta-feira a noite eu saía com Jisung, geralmente indo a lanchonetes baratas e com lanches grandes próximos a faculdade. Apesar de estar acostumado com a pontualidade de meu demônio da paralisia do sono, após 3 anos sendo assombrado pelo mesmo, ainda sentia como se fosse a primeira vez. — Já fazem três anos que vive nessa briga contra o sono, não deveria ir num médico?

— É apenas Hyunjin. Pontualmente às 23 horas, todas às segundas, quartas e sextas. — Murmurei. Sim, Jisung sabia sobre o demônio que me fazia companhia, afinal ele fez uma aparição em uma das noites em que o loiro dormia em casa e juntos resolvemos dar um nome à criatura para não ter que ficar chamando-o de demônio em meio às pessoas. Entretanto, com isso de darmos um nome a ele, dois amigos nossos acreditavam que eu estou em um relacionamento abusivo. Bem, se eu fosse Changbin ou Christopher, eu pensaria a mesma coisa, não os julgo, apenas não sei como explicar que na verdade Hyunjin é apenas um demônio cujo eu só conheço a silhueta e que tem o péssimo hábito de manter-me acordado a noite toda, por um medo intenso, durante três vezes na semana.

— Já tentou benzer a casa? — O loiro de bochechas salientes, olhos grandes e ligeiramente vesgo, com a boca bonita e os incisivos inferiores levemente tortos, murmurou com outra batata surrupiada na boca.

— Três vezes. — Murmurei de volta, arrancando o resto não mordido da batata em que estava em sua boca e comendo-a.

— Ei! — Ele exclamou, fingindo estar irritado por eu ter roubado a batata.

— Minha batata! Peça mais para você ao invés de ficar roubando as minhas. — Devolvi, sorrindo vitorioso, sabendo que ele retrucaria e no fim perderia.

— Mas você tem um monte no seu pacote ainda e está sendo lerdo para comer. — Ele tentou justificar o seu ato e eu ri. — E eu estou usando minha posição como seu melhor amigo para ter o direito de comer suas batatas.

— Jisung, pelo amor, não vai custar a sua alma pedir outro pacotinho de batatas se ainda está com fome. — Brinquei, ainda rindo. — Amigos são uma coisa, batatas são outra. Não gosto de dividir minha comida, é algo sagrado!

Ele sabe que estou brincando, assim como eu mesmo não o levo muito a sério nesses momentos. No fim, Jisung pediu por mais refrigerantes e mais batatas para nós dois, enquanto eu pisquei um pouco mais lento, sentindo os efeitos de ter passado a noite anterior acordado com a presença de Hyunjin me assombrando. Peguei-me pensando se o ser infernal seria tão belo quanto sua silhueta demonstrava que era. Alto, coxas grossas, magro, mãos grandes.

— Ele parece ser seu tipo. — Jisung pontuou.

— Eu falei em voz alta? — Questionei, um tanto quanto preocupado com a minha saúde mental no momento.

— Sim. Alto, coxas grossas, magro, mãos grandes. — Sorriu travesso. — Justamente o tipo de cara que você costuma gostar com o seu tesão estranho por mãos grandes e cheias de veias. Se ele tiver cabelos negros e lábios grossos, vou dizer que foi moldado para você, sendo o seu pesadelo do tesão.

— Eu odeio o fato de você saber dessas coisas.

— Sou seu melhor amigo, é minha obrigação saber que tipo de cara atrai você, principalmente se a grande maioria deles significar cilada, Felix. — Jisung arqueeou a sobrancelha esquerda, sentindo-se o dono da razão e bem, de certa forma era.

— Chris não era cilada.

— Chris tem namorado e é seu amigo, assim como o namorado dele, isso é motivo o suficiente para te parar antes mesmo de tentar.

— Mas se não fosse por isso, ele não seria cilada.

— Sem mais argumentos, Felix, você sabe que estou me baseando na suas estatísticas dos últimos quatro anos. Foi cilada em cima de cilada e nós três tendo que secar suas lágrimas depois. — Suspirei em derrota. Óbvio que o loiro estava certo, eu sai com alguns caras nesses últimos anos, com exatamente o mesmo padrão visual, e bem, talvez eu estivesse tentando apagar da minha cabeça o fato de que eu não fazia o tipo do Chris, e sim Changbin. O problema é que todos os caras com quem sai foram terríveis. Dois deles me traíram, um deles era drogado e quase me envolveu nos seus problemas com drogas e o último tinha um ex namorado que me perseguiu por três semanas e pagou três caras para me darem uma surra. E o pior, fui salvo por Changbin e Christopher, o melhor casal dos últimos quatro anos da minha vida.

Sexta-feira veio, sem ser esperada por mim. Tive aulas cansativas e o casal maravilha me arrastou para cima e para baixo, dizendo que como são meus amigos, têm direito de saírem comigo uma vez na semana, assim como Jisung. Falando naquele traidor, ele apenas riu e disse que os mais velhos tem razão. Então, no fim, combinamos que às terças eu sairia com Chris, às quartas com Changbin, às quintas com Jisung e às sextas com os três. Acabei chegando em casa por volta das vinte e três e trinta, adentrando o apartamento tranquilamente, deixando os sapatos no móvel ao lado da porta, junto com a mochila e afrouxando o nó da gravata em meu pescoço. Escutei coisas caindo na cozinha e ignorei, apenas pensando em ir para o quarto e retirar aquele uniforme da faculdade e jogar-me na cama, completamente exausto, pensando que teria alguma sorte e dormiria devido ao estado do meu corpo. Contudo, foi eu sentar na cama e olhar para porta que um grito rasgou minha garganta. Um rapaz, alto, coxas grossas, lábios grossos, mãos grandes, cabelos negros com a porra de um piercing de argola no lábio inferior estava ali, encostado no batente da porta com um sorriso debochado nos lábios. O corte de seu cabelo era uma espécie de mullet, só que bonito. Como caralhos ele entrou aqui?

— Chegou tarde hoje. — A voz melodiosa soou e eu senti o calor abandonar meu corpo, com o olhar preso nos olhos negros e frios do mais alto. — Pensei que teria que te procurar pela cidade, sabe que tem visita todas as segundas, quartas e sextas sempre no mesmo horário.

— Hyunjin. — Concluí. Ótimo, a porra do meu demônio da paralisia do sono é um gostoso do caralho. O sorriso em seus lábios alargou-se e seu olhar tornou-se predatório. Eu podia sentir meu corpo perdendo os movimentos e o medo tomando meu corpo conforme ele deixou o batente da porta e passou a aproximar-se de mim.

— Gosto de como você me chama, principalmente com a voz trêmula de medo. Ainda que seus olhos fiquem num misto entre me seduzir e tentar fugir de mim. — Seus lábios se aproximaram do meu ouvido e eu já não podia mais me mover, paralisado pelo medo. A voz suave se tornou uma mistura de sombria e sedutora, sussurrando as palavras, me fazendo arrepiar e perder o fôlego. — Você é meu.


End file.
